His Dear Lady
by Chew Chew
Summary: COMPLETED Edited Sesshoumaru saves Rin , a halfbreed baby from dying in the hands of humans and keeps her with him . He cares for her and provides everythings to her , which also includes her desire for him .
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This fiction contents sexual activity and language . So , if you cannot handle any of it , don't read . This is also a Sess/Rin ( child , adult ) dark fiction . So , last warning , don't read if you can't handle it ………..

DISCLIAMER : I do not own InuYasha or its character , but I wish they are mine . Especially Sesshoumaru and Rin ……

**HIS DEAR LADY**

Chapter One

**The Song of Freedom**

Sesshoumaru , the Demon Lord of Western Land walked gracefully down the corridor outside his many chambers . Long silver hair down his back until it reached his waist , Sesshoumaru ignored the demons mating noise he heard from inside the chambers . He also ignored the scent of both male and female's arousal . He sighed , although he was the lord here , he did not have the power to control their instinct of mating when the time came . The Mating Season .

Although Sesshoumaru was also a demon , he had no desire to mate with those whore-like-demoness . In his 500 years of living , he had only mated a few times when he could not hold back his calling anymore . He was young that time and could not control his instinct .

His golden eyes stared at one of the chamber . His eyes narrowed when he heard a familiar high pitch voice echoed through the bamboo slide door . It was one of his concubines . He did not remember their names since they were the gifts or tributes from the other lords . He also did not frolic with them because their smell offended him . They were whores for their former lords and he had no intention of sleeping with them at all .

If ever he wanted to mate , he would find someone clean . Someone who was untouched by the others but him . Sesshoumaru sighed . It was hard , almost impossible to find such person , unless the person was a human . But no . He could not bring himself so low to mate with a low-down filthy human . Humans were despicable , and he would never repeat the same mistake his father made before .

His father , the former lord of the Western Land was a fearful , ancient dog demon . He respected his father very much until the day his father brought home a human wench and a half-breed pup . He had protested his father's choice of mate , but when his father refused to discard the human and the breed , Sesshoumaru left the castle .

His life outside the castle was quite enjoyable . He could kill as many creature as he liked without anyone stopping him . He could also destroyed as many human villages as many as he liked . He was enjoying his freedom until one day , his servant Jaken came to announce that his father was near death .

Sesshoumaru recalled the day when his father named him as the Lord of Western Land , and plead him to spare the life of his half brother and mother before he died . Since it was his father's dead wish , Sesshoumaru allowed the human and the breed to stay in the castle as long as they want . But the human died after a few years , and the breed went missing after the human wench passed away . Although Sesshoumaru did not like it , he had given the human a proper burial beside his father's funeral .

As for his half brother , InuYasha who went missing , one of his spy informed him that the breed was living in a village with a priestess . It was his duty to see to his safety , Sesshoumaru had send Myoga and Totosai , the demons with talent of finding information and the talent of forging weapons to assist him . He did not want to betray his father's wish by letting the brainless breed to die in some unknown place .

Sesshoumaru continued to walk down the corridor until he reached his own chamber . He slid the door open and stepped in , not even realized there was another presence in the chamber .

" Lord Sesshoumaru , I have waited so long for you . Where have you been ?"

Sesshoumaru stopped what he was thinking when he heard the voice . Raira , one of his concubines who had talented skills in bed . She was beautiful with her long , red curly hair , seductive green eyes , milky fair skin , and a body to die for . Sesshoumaru looked at her indecent attire . She was wearing a look through , skimpy kimono , obviously trying to seduce him to her bed . But she was so wrong . He had no desire to bed her either .

" Get out of here , Raira , before I make you to do so ."

" My , my , you have a bad mood today , I see …"

Moving towards Sesshoumaru , her big breasts bouncing with each step , when she reached him , she pressed herself against him . Her arms circled around his waist and she buried her face in the fur on his right shoulder . How she loved the feel his muscular body against her . Those demon servant she rutted with was incomparable to him . He was magnificent . It had been so long since he slept with her .

" My lord , I'm in pain…….please heal me ….." she purred .

Sesshoumaru growled fiercely when the demoness touched his man part . He did not feel pleasure at all when she continued to grope him . When one of her hands reached to touch the red strips on his face , he reached his limit . Roughly pushing the demoness away , Sesshoumaru glared down at Raira who was laying on the floor .

His golden eyes blazed red , the two red strips on both side his face became zigzag strips , and he was baring his sharp teeth at her . He was angry , and was able to kill at any moment . Raira quickly leaped from the floor and dashed out the chamber before the crazed demon could kill her . She had seen Sesshoumaru killed before , and it was not a nice scene . _Hmm , I will have to mate with the other male again , then . _

Once the demoness was gone , Sesshoumaru calmed himself down . His nose detected the lingering scent of her in the chamber and blamed Jaken for not standing guard outside it .

But then again , Jaken was possible rutting with some demoness somewhere in the huge castle . _Mating season….such disaster……_

" Perhaps a walk in the forest can cool my nerve…" he whispered to himself .

SOMEWHERE IN THE VILLAGE

The angry sound of the villagers echoed though the entire village . Men were holding weapons such as spear and sword as they surrounded a small broken house . Among the men's shouts , a baby's wails and a woman's cries could be heard .

" KILL THE HALF-BREED ! KILL IT !"

" DISGRACEFUL WENCH !"

" BURN THEM !"

The woman holding the wailing baby cried as the villagers threatened to kill them . It was not her fault she was raped by a demon . It was not her fault she was pregnant and gave birth to a half-breed . She looked at the baby girl with tears in her eyes . The baby looked human except for her slightly pointed ears . She hugged the baby to her chest . She refused to let any of the men hurt her baby , even though the baby was the result of her brutal rape .

The woman stared at the rugged kimono she wrapped around her baby . Life was cruel to her . Before her pregnancy , she was a daughter of a rich lord . Fine silks , jewels , expensive scrolls , and other luxuries were all for her to enjoy . But after her father discovered her pregnancy , he had disowned her right way . With no money to buy anything , she was forced to steal at night . Sometimes when she was caught , she would receive a beating .

She caressed the baby's chubby cheek . Normally , a woman carried her child in her body for ten months . But as for her , the baby was born after only five months , which was today . The midwife who helped delivery her baby was the first one to notice the baby being a half-breed . The old woman screamed and alerted the men in the village , saying that she was a demon lover .

When the villager's shouts were getting louder , the baby wailed louder also , as if she could detect the dangerous situation she was in . The woman comforted the child by singing . Her voice was filled with love and sadness .

_On the land so many life_

_I had dreams that I could fly_

_Like a bird so wild and free_

_Where there are no boundaries_

_Soaring through the endless blue _

_If dreams came true……_

The baby stopped wailing as she listened to her mother sang . She cooed and giggled when droplets of water fell onto her face . Her little hands reached up to touch her mother's face , but was unable to do so . So , she continued to coo .

The woman wept when she though of her baby's future . She was a half-breed . No humans or demons were going to accept her . She had to survive alone . She was thinking of taking her to some place far away from here , but she did not know if she could get away from those angry villagers . _No , I have to get her out of here……_

The woman tugged the baby even more securely in her arms before she rushed out from the house . She ignored the men's angry yells and kept running . She winced when she felt the pain in her lower abdomen , knowing she should not be up right after her child birth , but she did not care .

" CATCH HER ! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY !"

" DEMON LOVER !"

The villagers called out the archers . The archers pointed their arrow at the running woman and shoot . They shouted in victory when the arrows hit the target , but cursed when the woman did not fall down . They took up the bow and the remaining arrows to chase the woman whom had ran into the thick forest .

The woman kept running , she ignored the burning pain on her back and abdomen and kept on running into the forest . She had never come into this forest before , but it was the only way to keep her baby alive for a moment . Her breath came in panting gasps , and she was slowly loosing her eyes sight . _No……not now……it is still not safe……_

She cried out in pain when she tripped and fell side down onto the ground . She had to get up before the men came , but her body betrayed her . She could not move , not even moving her fingers . She heard the cooing sound of her baby and smiled , at least her baby wasn't crying anymore . She tried to look at her baby , but everything was dark , so dark that she saw nothing . _No……get up…get up……the men are coming……_

The woman clenched her teeth together and used her last energy to stand up with her baby in her arms . She had to at least hid her baby in a safe place . Using her feet to fumble around , she found a rather large hole at the base of a tree . She fell onto her knees and placed her baby at the ground beside her before she used her hands to gather the dry leaf around her and stuffed them into the hole to soften the hard ground . After that , she carefully picked up her baby and placed her into the hole .

The woman gave the baby a last touch before she covered the hole with dry leaf . Then she stood up with shaky legs . Hearing the voice coming closer , instead of running away from them , she ran towards them . _Be free……my baby...be free……_

" THERE SHE IS ! SHOOT HER !"

The last thing she felt was the many pains on her body before her mind was filled with darkness . Tears streamed down her face , mixing with her blood when she though of her baby . Her innocent baby , Rin . Unknowingly , she moved her lips and sang .

_I'll spread my wings I try _

_Let the wind so lift me high _

_Feel the breeze as it caress my face_

_And I can't just drifting away _

_In my heart the heart I know_

_I have been there once before_

_Close my eyes , and linger moment stand_

_I'll find the joy I knew _

_If dreams came true_

_La la la la one I fly_

_Shinning breeze and cast the sky_

_Let me at the passion sweet_

_And at last I'm free_

_Oh how gracefully I fly_

_Through the sky into the land_

_To a place that's bright of you_

_If dreams came true _

_Can see up the sea and sky_

_Have you dream the two could fly_

_Feel the breeze as it caress your face_

_And you just can't drifting away_

_In my heart the heart I see_

_This was always mean to be_

_Close your eyes , and link your heart and mine_

_I'll fly away with you_

_If dreams came true_

_La la la la one we fly_

_Shinning breeze and cast the sky_

_Let me at the passion sweet_

_And at last we're free_

_And at last we're free…………_

Sesshoumaru stared at the sky . He heard someone was singing . The song was filled with sadness , he hated to admit it , but the song was touching . He sniffed the air , frowning when he smelled fresh blood . Whoever it was , he or she was hardly had a chance to survive . When he came near to where the blood scent was coming , he was men . His golden eyes narrowed when he saw what they were doing . They were skinning a dead woman . _Humans……_

When the men saw Sesshoumaru , they shivered and stepped far away from him . Some of them were foolish enough to point their weapons at him . He stared at the dead woman behind them . He did not know why , but he was angry . Angry at the way they treated their own kind . Suddenly , he heard a wailing coming from a tree . A baby's wails .

" Is…..IS THE HALF-BREED ! SHE IS SOMEWHERE HERE !"

" You……you demon……leave us alone……..we have done nothing to you……"

" So the woman and the child had done something to you ?" Sesshoumaru asked .

The men flinched but kept their weapons pointed at him . Half-breed and demon lover were taboo in their village . They were the cause of disasters . It was their common practice to skin them and keep their skin pinned to the sacred tree . They already had the demon lover's skin , just lack of the half-breed's skin .

" IT'S……IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ! MOVE ! YOU BASTARD !"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes again . He was in a bad mood since morning , and these foolish human had just added to his mood . He cracked his fingers and dashed into the crowd of men . In a moment , a yellow whip appeared and sliced the men into pieces .

After all of them were dead , he cleaned his nails and walked towards where the wailing came from .

He saw something moving at the base of the tree . Kneeling down , he moved the leaf aside and was surprised to see a red face , half-breed infant . Carefully , he reached his hand into the hole and took the infant out . He smelled the infant . It was a girl . Although she was a half-breed like his half brother , she looked human through and through , perhaps except for her slightly pointed ears . Then he discovered a word written by blood on the rugged cloth which wrapped around her .

Rin

Could it be her name was Rin ? Sesshoumaru did not care as long as she had a name to call . As if the infant knew she was safe , she stopped wailing and stared up at Sesshoumaru with her unfocused ember eyes . She smiled and giggled when his silver hair tickled her face . Unexpectedly , Sesshoumaru smiled for the first time . Using his finger , Sesshoumaru touched her cheek , carefully not to hurt her with his sharp claw .

When her little hand grabbed his finger , he felt something blossomed in his cold heart . He found the infant to be……adorable . Tucking the Rin securely in his arm , he draped the fur across her so she would not catch a cold . Looking back at the dead woman laying on the ground , Sesshoumaru said ,

" Your daughter is safe with me , you can go in peace …"

_And at last we're free………_

A/N : ( sob sob ……) The woman is so respectable , so strong . I hate to let her die but she must . So in this fiction , Rin is a half-breed . Her mother a human , and her father ……..not likely to appear in this fiction anyway . Next chapter will have more Sess/Rin , maybe a little lime…….Review and tell me anything . Till next time , Ja .


	2. Chapter 2 WARNING !

**HIS DEAR LADY**

Chapter 2

**Reasons**

Sesshoumaru stared at infant who was sleeping on his fur bed . It had been almost three months since he brought her back to live with him . Her presence in his castle had caused many demons to question his action , some even said the infant was his own flesh and blood . He touched her fingers , wondering what had made him to keep her again . Was it out of pity , or he just simply want to save her , he did not know .

He had ordered a female servant to make her some warmer clothe . He had even ordered a demoness who had recently gave birth to feed the infant with her milk . So , under his care , the infant was growing stronger and stronger each day . Perhaps it was because she was a half-breed , at half month old , she already knew how to crawl .

Rin was an active child . She would crawl here and there , with or without someone watching over her . But she was also a quiet child . She never cries unless she was hungry or sick . She was always smiling and giggling . Most of the demons living in the castle adored her , but some still refused to accept her because she was a half-breed . Rin was almost killed a few times when Sesshoumaru was not watching .

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin slowly woke up from her afternoon nap . She used her little fists to rub her eyes before she fully awaked . Her amber eyes stared at him and she giggled , reaching her hands up to reach him . Sesshoumaru carefully picked her up and let her snuggled against him . He inhaled her scent . She smelled of flower and milk . Perhaps the demoness had fed her before she slept , but he wondered where she got the flower scent from . _Didn't I already ban her from going to the garden ?_

Rin had always liked flowers . Sometimes , she would crawl around the entire castle to find the garden , sniffing here and there until she found it . But it was the garden where she nearly lost her life . He knew it was impossible for the outsiders to hurt her because he had set up a barrier around his castle . So , the one who intended to kill Rin was someone he knew . _Jaken……impossible……Raira……perhaps . _

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet with Rin in his arm . Since he was free from work , he would personally bring her to the garden , and dare anyone come to hurt her . He slide open the door and stepped out his chamber . It was common and knew by everyone that little Rin was sharing Sesshoumaru's chamber , they even slept in the same bed . No one dare to question his lord anymore because he had killed a servant who asked him too many question about his relationship with the infant .

Walking down the corridor until he reached the entrance of the backyard , Sesshoumaru slide the door open and was greeted by a gust of wind filled with sweet flowery scent . It had been a long time since he visited the garden . The last time was when his father still alive . The huge field was covered with red and white flowers and there was a huge tree standing at the middle of the garden , its leaf fell to the ground as the wind blew .

Rin giggled and Sesshoumaru placed her down onto the flower field . He watched as she tumbled around among the flowers , and he walked to the tree and leaned his back against it . He listened to the happy sound she made , strangely , he felt at peace with himself . He sought for the reason he kept Rin again . He stared at his hands .

He had killed many before in the past , not that he felt bad right now , it was just he did not like it . In the past when he killed , he killed for fun . But since he found Rin , his desire for killing had dimmed . He still killed , but only those who stood in his way or those foolishly challenged him .

He then stared at Rin . She was different from him . She was innocent and pure . Always smiling and happy as if there were no trouble in her life at all . Perhaps it was because she was still young . He did not want her to become a blood thirsty creature that killed for fun like him in the past . He wanted her to remain innocent and pure like now . He sighed and closed his eyes . That was still not a reason for him to keep Rin .

He felt a tug at his pant leg and looked down . It was Rin . She was staring up at him with her wide amber eyes as if she could sense his problem . Kneeling down , he patted her head . Her black hair had almost reached her waist , he had tried once to cut them , but they only grew back in a moment . When he tied them into a braid , she would fuss and make it loose again .

" I am alright , Rin . Do not worry ." he whispered .

Rin smiled at him and continued to play with the flowers around her . Lazy to get up , Sesshoumaru sat down onto the ground behind her . His claws combing through her long silky hair , it felt so silky soft against his fingers . He plucked a white flower and tucked it into her hair .

Rin reached up to touched the flower in her hair . She turned to look at Sesshoumaru and mimicked his action . Plucking a red flower , Rin crawled onto Sesshoumaru and tucked the flower into his silver hair . She giggled when he picked her up and lifted her high in the air . Unknowingly to them , someone was watching them from afar .

" Lord Sesshoumaru , a letter has arrived from the Southern Land ."

Sesshoumaru placed Rin down and stared coldly at Jaken . He hated to be disturbed when he was spending time with Rin , but his work was also important . After another pat for Rin , Sesshoumaru got to his feet and walked into the house . Before he left , he ordered .

" Watch her , Jaken . If Rin is hurt , you will die ."

Jaken quaked and bowed low in front of his lord . It would be terrible if his lord was angered . Although he did not know why his lord would keep a half-breed by his side , and he though it was unwise for his lord to do so , he did not voice them out loud . He trusted his lord's decisions .

" Oh…..? You look healthier than the first time I saw you , breed ."

Jaken froze . He recognized the voice . It was Lady Raira , a sly woman . Turning , Jaken watched in fright as Raira kneeled in front of Rin . His lord had given him order not to let that woman anywhere near Rin . When Raira was about to touch her , Jaken ran towards them and put himself between the two females .

" I'm sorry , Lady Raira . But you are not supposed to be here ."

" I'm the mistress here . I can go anywhere I want ." she snarled .

" You are but his lord's concubine . You have no authority in this castle ."

Jaken could feel the woman's anger in the air . He clutched the Staff of Head tightly , waiting for the woman to strike . But she did no such thing . In stead , she rose to her feet and stalked away from them . Jaken sighed , at last his life was spared . He looked at the infant , she was looking at him too . He never liked children . They were noisy , useless and troublesome .

" What are you looking at ???? Go play with your pitiful flowers !!!!!"

Rin's amber eyes immediately filled with tears and her lips trembled when Jaken yelled at her , and Sesshoumaru chose that time to re-enter the garden again . One look at the crying infant was enough to anger Sesshoumaru . Jaken quaked and fell to his knees .

" I'M SORRY !!!!! SO SORRY !!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME , MY LORD !!!"

Sesshoumaru walked pass the quivering Jaken to get his Rin . She was crying , and her tears cut his heart . Picking her up in his arms , Sesshoumaru let her buried her face into his fur , not caring that her tears would wet it . Softly petting her back , he calmed her down . She was always afraid of yells and shouts , perhaps it was because they dug up her unwanted memories when she was chased by those men months ago . Staring at Jaken , he warned .

" Never yell or shout at her ever again , Jaken ."

" YES !!! YES !!!"

Sesshoumaru carried the crying Rin away from the garden and back to their chamber . When they were inside the chamber , Sesshoumaru placed Rin down on the fur bed and lay down beside her . Rin was no longer crying , but there were still tears in her eyes . He took out the red flower she gave him and handed it to her . Her eyes immediately lit up when she saw it . She took it and placed it on her lips . She fussed when Sesshoumaru took the flower away from her .

" You have done a lot playing today . Rest now , go to sleep ."

Tucking her under the fur blanket , Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes . Although Rin had just taken a nap moment ago , she would feel sleepy whenever she was on the fur bed . Snuggling deeper into his embrace , both demon and half-breed fell into a deep slumber .

A FEW YEARS LATER

A seven-year-old Rin stared at her master , Sesshoumaru as he gave orders to the servants and Jaken . Winter was coming soon and it was time to gather food and store them in the food chamber . It also mean her master was going to be absent from the castle several days . Rin curled the end of her raven hair with her finger and pouted slightly . She did not like it when he was gone . She would feel extremely lonely and worried about both her master and her safety .

She knew someone was trying to hurt her , but she did not know who . She had been in danger many times when her master was not there to protect her . When she was five , her attacker had nearly killed her , but luckily master Sesshoumaru came in time to kill the attacker and rescue her . She though her misery was over since the attacker was dead , but it seemed that there was more than one person who wanted her dead . She was attacked again last week .

After the meeting was over , Sesshoumaru walked towards the glooming Rin who was standing by the door . She was thinking of something , and he knew what she was thinking . He could smell her fear . Someone was attempted to kill her , again . He had though her safety was secured when he killed the foolish demon two years ago . But an attack took place in their chamber when he was out oversaw his territory . But Rin was not in the chamber that night , she was in the garden . In stead , one of his foolish concubines had slipped into his chamber , thinking that she would have a chance to mate with him . The attacker had mistook the form in the bed was Rin and had stabbed her to dead . _Foolish……but because of her foolishness , Rin was safe ._

When he was in front of Rin , Sesshoumaru bend down slightly so Rin could climb into his embrace . He lifted her up with just one arm and allowed her to snuggle against him . It was common practice for both him and Rin . He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled . She still smelled of flower although she rarely went to the garden anymore due to the fresh attack last week , perhaps it was because her father was a flower demon . That was why she had no special power to either attack or defense . Flower demon was only good at one thing . Seduction .

He sighed . His Rin was anything but seductive . Perhaps her human blood was stronger in her vein , which he though was a good thing . If she was seductive like a true flower demon , he would have a handful of trouble . He rather fought with demon that went against him than those who wanted Rin . Rin was his , in the past , now and forever .

" Master Sesshoumaru , are you going to hunt later ?"

" Ahh , yes . Winter is coming , and food is hard to find during that time ."

" ……Can Rin go with you ? Rin will help ."

Sesshoumaru stared into her pleading eyes . He wanted to bring her along but he did not want her to endure any difficulties at the outside . Hunting was a hard and dirty job . Instead of using weapons to kill their prey , they used their claws to slice them into many pieces . Then they would dig out the organs to place them in another bag because organs were favorites to everyone . Sesshoumaru himself preferred the heart . Did he want her to see the procedure of hunting ? Never .

" Please ? Rin doesn't want to stay here without you ……Rin feels uneasy…"

Sesshoumaru though again . Perhaps he should bring her along so she would not be attack during his absence . Best if let her watched the hunt than risked her life in the castle . Sesshoumaru stared at her attire . Long , heavy red kimono was not suitable to wear during the travel . But all of her attires were the same . He frowned . Next time , he would ask the servants to make something easy and light for Rin to wear .

" Ahh , I'll bring you along today . But you must promise to behave ."

" Yes , Rin will behave !! Thank you , master ." she beamed and snuggled even closer .

At the far end of the corridor , a shadow figure hid at the corner with fire in its eyes as it glared at the child in Sesshoumaru's arms . It had failed many times to kill the brat because the brat rarely left Sesshoumaru's side . Its partner was killed by Sesshoumaru when it almost got to kill the brat . It though it would try again tonight , but that Sesshoumaru was going to bring the brat out . _No matter , I'll try again next time…… _

ANOTHER FEW YEARS LATER

Fourteen-year-old Rin was reading the scroll in her master's chamber. Although she still liked flowers , she also had developed a liking towards reading . She had reed much different kind of scrolls and history was her favorite . She got to learn about types of demons , and their power . She put down the scroll in her hands and stared at the flowers she picked earlier . She was half human and half demon , but she did not know what type of demon's blood she had in her vein . She had no powers or fighting abilities . She was useless . Perhaps she really was a flower demon since she liked flower so much .

But she had reed about flower demons . They were the demon of seduction . They seduced humans with their beauty and sucked up all their energy to keep themselves survived . Rin shuddered . She did not want to kill . Killing was terrible . She had watched how her master and the servants hunted for food , and it was not pleasant

Scene to look at .

She looked up when the door slid open and revealed her master . Master Sesshoumaru was as handsome as ever , perhaps the most handsome man in the world . Although he was cold and cool in front of the servants , he was gentle and kind while with her . He sat down beside her after he closed the door , and she took her chance to lean into his embrace . She sighed , she had always loved this special place .

" Master , welcome back……"

Sesshoumaru placed his arms around the girl . Although she was only fourteen years old , she had already caught the eyes of many male demons . Her long raven hair had grown pass her waist , and she had a pair of seductive eyes . He had suspected that she was a flower demon , and it was true . Her scent was getting stronger each year , and no doubt she would go into heat soon .

His relationship with her was unclear . Some said she was his slave , some said she was his bastard child and some even said she was his latest concubine . He admitted that he was attracted by the half-breed child and that was why he kept her at the first place . Plus she was a half flower demon , so his interest in her was twofold by now . Sesshoumaru rose to his feet with her in his arms , and walked towards their fur bed . They were still sharing the same bed . Laying her down on the bed , Sesshoumaru began to undress her .

Rin did not protest when her master undressed her . She knew what was coming and had wanted that for a long time since she accidentally discovered Lady Raira and a male servant mated at the barn . Then she reed about mating in the scroll and found herself wanting to do the same thing with her master , only her master . She shivered when the cold air hit her naked form . But she did not cover herself with her arms .

" Master Sesshoumaru………"

Sesshoumaru caressed her young body with his hands . Her fair skin was silky smooth as fine silk . He stared at her still developing budding breasts , he imagined what they would look like when she was fully grown . Pinching her breast lightly , he heard her moan and smelled her arousal . She was enjoying what he was doing to her . Lowering his head to her chest , he took her small breast into his mouth and suckled gently . She tasted so sweet . He felt her hands pulling him closer and he suckled her a little harder .

Rin was feeling hot . Her body , especially her breast was on fire . She moaned out and arched her body when her master suckled even harder . She licked her lips . She wanted more , she needed more . Placing her hands at his hair , she pulled him even closer to her breasts . _Not enough……not enough…… _

As if sensing her need , Sesshoumaru tore his mouth away from her breast and pressed his lips against hers . Her lips were so soft beneath his , and he wanted to taste more . Pressing his thumb on her jaw to open her mouth , Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to insert his tongue into her hot little mouth . He heard her gasp and he moaned when her tongue slid against his . She was so sweet , so sweet .

His right hand traveled down her body until he reached the junction between her legs . He cupped her there with his palm , and could feel her body tensed at the action . But soon her body relaxed , and she was arching her woman part against his hand . She was wet . She was very aroused . He could even feel her wetness on his palm .

Tearing his mouth away from her , Sesshoumaru kneeled down in front of her and placed his hands on both her thighs . She was staring at him with her passion filled eyes , and willingly let him do anything he wanted . Sesshoumaru moved her legs apart to stare at her wet spot . She did not resist when he touched her with his fingers .

Rin closed her eyes when she felt something inside her body was going to burst . She moaned when his fingers probed her pained part . When he was about to move his fingers away , Rin reached down and pressed his hand there . Shaking her head , she refused to let him go .

Sesshoumaru knew the look she gave him . He had seen it on many females when they were about to reach their release . He knew then Rin was in pain . Pressing his hand harder against her wet spot , Sesshoumaru watched as she thrashed her head side to side as the passion mounted . The scene aroused him greatly . He could feel his manhood hardened in his pants and forced himself to control his need .

Without warning , Sesshoumaru inserted two long fingers into her tight passage . He closed his eyes . Her inside was hot , wet , and so heavenly tight . He longed to thrust his manhood into her tight hole , but also know that he would tear her apart if he did . So , he used his fingers instead of his man part to bring her pleasure . Moving in and out of her body , Sesshoumaru knew she was near when her wall closed down on his fingers .

" MASTER SESSHOUMARU !!!"

Rin screamed when she reached the bright white light . She shuddered when the sensation moved down her body . Her breathing came in short gasps as she stared at her master . He had not receive pleasure like her did , and she wanted to him pleasure . When she started to get up , Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her to force her down . She wondered what he was about to do .

Sesshoumaru stared at her wet spot . The scent over there was strong and it tickled his nose . He had tasted her skin and lips . Now he wanted to taste her . Moving between her legs , Sesshoumaru placed his mouth at her most sensitive spot . Her body jerked at the touch and she moaned at the new pleasure . He suckled her remaining juice into his hungry mouth , and when he could not get enough , he inserted his tongue into her passage .

Rin moaned out loud when her master invaded her with his hot tongue . This time , the pleasure was much greater than before . She opened her thighs wider to give him better access and he did just that by moving his tongue deeper into her . She felt herself going to cum again and when his hands squeezed her thighs , she did cum .

Sesshoumaru savored the sweet taste in his mouth as she released . She was wonderfully tasty and he felt himself wanted to taste her again and again . His manhood jerked and he knew he was about to release also . He stood up to untie the sash holding his pants . After he removed it , he kneeled between her open legs and touched the tip of his arousal to her entrance . Slowly , he pushed himself into her .

Rin flinched when his manhood slipped slowly into her body . He was so big . She could feel the tightness and how much it stretched her . She could feel him lifted her up by her waist to give him better entry , and it did . His man part had slipped deeper into her . To make the pain less , Rin spread her legs wider to accommodate him . As she did so , her master gave one hard thrust and he was fully embedded inside her .

Sesshoumaru groaned at the tightness around his man part . She was so hot and wet . Gripping her waist , he moved himself almost out of her and thrust into her once more . He looked at her face . Her eyes were closed , and her skin flushed . When she moaned and moved against him , he knew she was ready for a ride .

Holding her hips , Sesshoumaru began to pump his hips against hers . In and out , in and out of her tight body again and again . When her hands pulled his head down to kiss her , Sesshoumaru speeded up his thrusts . He could feel the pleasure heating up his blood .

When Rin screamed her pleasure and released , only then he gave up the control .

His hips pumping furiously , his fingers held her hips so she could not get away . When he opened his eyes , they were no longer golden but red . The purple strips on his cheek bones became red also and he bared his sharp teeth . Howling , Sesshoumaru shot his hot seed into her womb with a few more thrust . After a few moments , he cooled himself down .

Sesshoumaru breathed heavily when he resumed to his normal form . He gently pulled himself out from Rin before he lay down beside her and covered their body with the blanket . He stared at Rin and saw that she was smiling at him .

" That was wonderful , master ."

" Ahh , it was ."

" Rin likes it . When will we do that again ?"

Sesshoumaru smiled . She was truly a flower demon . She had made him loose control and wanted to do so again . Tucking her head to lay on his shoulder , his other hand went to grab her bare buttocks and pressed her against his . Kissing her swollen lips , he said .

" Ahh , soon after we regain our strength ……"

A/N : Well , that's chapter two . It's a little bit too long . Don't sue me for writing an Adult/Minor lemon. In old times, even a 12 year-old-girl is already suitable for marriage. My grandmother married at 12 . So don't sue me . And Sesshoumaru is NOT a pervert .

Hope you like this chapter , please review and let me know . Till next time , JA .

Response :

**InuYasha'sMyLover - **Yeah , that's very sad . The song is actually from AIR-If Dreams Came True . My friend sends it to me . Very nice song .

**SweetyPieRin , Shinteki , etc.. – **Thank you . I hope you will find my future fictions nice also . I'll try my best to update .


	3. Chapter 3 Final

**HIS DEAR LADY**

Chapter 3

**The Reason to Kill **

Rin giggled when Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around her waist , then she gasped when he pulled her hard against his muscular chest . She could feel his hot arousal pressing against her belly , and her own blood heated when she though of the pleasure it could give her . Since the day her master mated with her three years ago , the two of them had became addicted to each others . She loved it when her master filled her with his man part because it made her felt complete and wanted .

Rin sighed when his hand went between her legs to caress her , and gasped slightly when he pinched the sensitive jewel over there . She also loved it when he teased her body with his expert hands before he actually jointed with her . She moaned when he inserted a long finger into her wet passage while his thumb was rubbing the jewel . _Well , two can play this game ……_

Rin reached her hand down until she touched his hot arousal . Wrapping her fingers around it , she gave it a gentle squeeze before moving her fingers up and down his manhood . She smiled when his teasing hands were momentary stopped , and she also heard his groans . _Good , he is enjoying …… _

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth together when he felt his mate's cool hand holding his man part . He groaned when her hand began to move in a motion he taught her long time ago , she had mastered it and was so damn good at it . He placed his hand in her long raven hair and gave it a pull , forcing her to face him . When her face was only a few inch from his , he licked his own lips before crushing his mouth onto hers , and thrusting his hot tongue into her mouth .

Their tongue dueled against each other and their hands kept teasing each other . When Sesshoumaru could not take the teasing from Rin anymore , he pushed her hand away from his manhood and moved into another position so he could straddled her . He stared at her perfect milky breasts which were not too large but not too small either . The size of her breasts were just enough to fill his palms . Grabbing her breasts in both hands , Sesshoumaru tested their weight and gave them a squeeze , causing Rin to moan out in pleasure . Then , to add more pleasure onto her , he used his thumbs and forefingers to rolled the peaked nipples between them .

Rin moaned loudly when her master played with her breasts . She wetted her lips with her tongue before she pulled his face down to place butterfly kisses on the purple stripes on his cheeks . By using her tongue , she licked his pointed ear before she nipped it with her teeth , smiling again when she felt his body shuddered slightly . When she felt his hands moved from her breasts to her hips , she knew he was about to fill her with his huge manhood which she loved it so much . Gripping his shoulders with her hands , she sighed when the head of the arousal touched her entrance .

" Rin………"

OUTSIDE THE CHAMBER

A small child walked down the corridor until he reached his parents' chamber . Standing just outside the chamber , he cocked his head to one side when he heard something weird coming from inside it , but he recognized the voices belonged to his parents and he wondered what they were doing . He jumped slightly when a gust of wind blew against the door at the other side , his golden eyes widened when the saw the shadow of the trees on the paper door , the braches of the trees looked like the arms and fingers of a monster and he hated it . Turning back to his parents' chamber , he slid the door open before calling out .

" Mother , Father ."

Both Sesshoumaru and Rin stopped what they were doing and stared at the small boy standing at the door . The boy was their two-year-old-son , Shura . Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled himself out of Rin's body , luckily they had already reached their climax before being disturbed . He sniffed the air coming from the outside and realized it was going to rain . No wonder Shura would come to find them instead of staying in his own chamber .

" Close the door and come here , Shura . The air is getting cold ." Sesshoumaru said and moved to a side , leaving a space between himself and Rin so his son was able to sleep in.

Rin put on the sleeping robe beside the futon while her son was closing the door . Then , she watched as her son climbed in between the both of them before pulling up the blanket to cover his body . Settling down beside him , Rin ran her fingers down his silver hair to untangle some knots , smiling when Shura snuggled against her . _He is so cute……_

Sesshoumaru watched as mother and son exchanged their affection towards each others through their touch , smiling faintly when he heard his son muttered a good night before he fell asleep . He looked at his sleeping face which was the exact replica of him when he was young . Not only he looked like him , although Shura was born in the union of demon and half-breed , surprisingly , he was a full demon liked himself . His son was an intelligent child , always eager to learn something new , and he was proud of him . He would wait until his son was old enough before he began to train him himself .

Looking over at Rin who was also looking at him , when their eyes met , Rin smiled and mouthed a good night to him before she closed her eyes . Sesshoumaru listened to the rain and wind outside , knowing that his son was afraid of the sound , he pulled the cover a little higher so it covered his pointed ears . Then , he slowly placed an arm over Rin and Shura protectively before he fell into his deep slumber .

SOMEWHERE IN THE CASTLE

" Are you serious ? Are you sure you want to do this ?" Raira asked , looking at the young woman wrapped in a black cloak with a hood covered her head .

The woman , Fumiko glared at Raira with fire in her purple eyes and bared her sharp teeth at her , causing Raira to flinch and become quiet . Fumiko stared at the long blade in her hand , she had no other choice . She had to kill the half-breed so her Lord Sesshoumaru would return to her side , to love her , and to make her his life mate . She was a tribute to the lord 200 years ago , at first she had been afraid and angry , but when she saw the silver haired lord , the most handsome man she ever saw , she had fell in love with him at that moment . In the 200 years of being her concubine , she had tried many times to seduce him with sweet words and her lush body , but not once did he glance at her . She had always said to herself that she would success one day and became the his lady , until the day he brought back a half-breed infant .

Since her Lord Sesshoumaru brought the half-breed back , he had changed . He became softer , gentler and no longer had the desire to kill those filthy humans . She had followed him once to the outside , thinking she might had a chance with him if the breed was not there , but when she saw a group of humans blocking his way , instead of killing them liked he usually do , he let them go . Fumiko had been furious when he did not kill those humans , he had changed because of the breed , the breed had weakened her lord !

To help her lord regained his old way , Fumiko decided to kill the breed .

The first time she attempted to kill was when her lord was absent , leaving the few months old breed , Rin alone with some lowly servants . When she saw the breed managed to slip away from the servants' eyes , she took her chance . She followed her into the garden , and when she saw no one was there , she stood behind the breed and raised her blade . She almost , almost got to kill the breed if not for the interfere of that toad , Jaken who was searching for the breed . She had though of killing the toad also , but knew it was impossible because he had the Staff of Head as his weapon . Fumiko was a fish demon , and fire was her weakness .

She did not give up after that , knowing her alone was unable to kill the breed , she had gathered those demons who had no liking towards half-breed to help her . She had heard some of the demons were able to hurt the breed , but not able to kill her because Lord Sesshoumaru was always nearby . Few years ago , one of her partners was killed when he was about to hurt the breed . Lord Sesshoumaru had though the attack was over and his guard around the breed had loosened . Fumiko had asked her partners to stay down for a few years , to wait until a right moment to strike again . Her plan was successful , her Lord Sesshoumaru had resumed his patrol and would always leave the breed once awhile in the chamber alone . She herself had picked the day when the lord was absented and slipped into his chamber to kill the breed . She had expected to find the breed in his bed , but instead she found one of the concubines laying in his bed naked . She was angry , angry that someone else was desiring her lord , then she killed the woman to lessen her opponents .

Since the attack , her Lord Sesshoumaru had rarely left the breed alone , he even brought her when he went hunting for food . She had wanted to kill her that day , but since she was out with the lord , she would wait until next chance .

Fumiko had though that the lord would never mate with a half-breed , but when she smelled his mark and scent on the half-breed , her anger was twofold . How dare the dirty half-breed touched her Lord Sesshoumaru , how dare she even carried his heir and gave birth to a full demon ! She , Fumiko was supposed to be the one he mated with , the one he sired his heirs on , and the one gave birth to his perfect children !

Fumiko clenched the blade in her hand even tighter when she though of the lord announced the half-breed as his Lady . A half-breed could never be a lady , a half-breed should never mated , and the half-breed must die !

Raira stared at the woman , although she herself was one of the demons that had wanted to kill the half-breed , but she would never risk her own life to do so . She would just let those demons did her job , and if the half-breed was killed , she would have Sesshoumaru all to herself .

" I understand your feeling , Fumiko . Lord Sesshoumaru is a man to die for . He is so handsome and so great in bed . Who wouldn't want him ?" Raira said , unknowingly her words had fueled the woman's anger even more .

Fumiko glared coldly at the slut , Raira . She was the oldest concubine in the castle , but also the most seductive . She had saw and smelled the slut rutted with many different males before , she had even bragged about having mate with Lord Sesshoumaru before . Fumiko raised the blade when she was not looking , and thrust it into her back , through her heart . She was dead before she hit the ground . Lord Sesshoumaru was hers , hers alone !

" Today , today you will die , half-breed !"

BACK TO THE CHAMBER

Sesshoumaru stirred from his sleep when he smelled something in the air . He sniffed and immediately , his eyes widened . He smelled blood . As if not to awaken the sleeping Rin and Shura , Sesshoumaru sat up slowly and rose to his feet . Putting on his clothes , he slide open the door and stepped out the chamber before taking another glance at his mate and son . After he closed the door , he walked down the corridor , following the blood scent until he reached Raira's chamber .

When he slid open the door , he saw Raira laying dead in a pool of blood , he could also see a stab wound on her back , and smelled the lingering females scent in the chamber . Judging by the color of her blood , which was still red , he knew then she had just die a moment ago . It also mean that the attacker was still around here somewhere , and he knew who was it .

When Sesshoumaru was about to step out from the chamber , he found himself restricted by a barrier . That foolish woman had though to confine him in the chamber with the barrier so she could do whatever she wanted , but she had underestimated him . With a slash of his claws , the barrier immediately fated away and he was freed .

Sesshoumaru remembered the stab wound made by a blade . It was the same with the stab wounds on the body of the concubine who had died in his chamber .Then he realized that the woman , Fumiko was the one trying to kill Rin . He clenched his fists , if that woman dared to lay a hand on his Rin or son , he would make her paid dearly for it .

BACK TO THE CHAMBER

Rin woke up when one of her son's sharp claws scratched her arm . Sitting up from the futon , Rin glanced over at the place where her master slept and noticed he was not there . She knew it was not yet morning because it was too quiet . Usually in the morning , the servants would begin their morning task , and Rin would hear the sound of servants running here and there .

She yawned and stretched , although still feeling sleepy , but she wanted to wait for her master to come back . Staring at her sleeping son , she smiled when he moved his lips in his sleep as if he was saying something , he had even kicked away the blanket to the side and exposed himself to the cold air . Not wanting him to catch cold , Rin picked up the blanket and placed it over his body before she kissed his forehead .

She looked up when she heard someone walking at the corridor outside the chamber , she though it was her master Sesshoumaru , but when the door opened and revealed the person , Rin's eyes widened in fear . She stared at the woman known as Lady Fumiko and gasped when she saw the bloody blade in her hand .

Sensing danger , Rin quickly pulled her son into her embrace protectively and glared at the woman , realizing that she was the attacker who had killed her master's concubine . Shura stirred in her arms but she did not let go , she stood up from the futon and slowly backed away from Fumiko . She must protect her son , no matter what the cost was .

Fumiko glared at the half-breed who was holding the child in her arms . She had not expect to find the lord's heir in the same chamber with the half-breed , but it did not affect her plan to kill her . Holding the blade in her hands , Fumiko ran towards them , her purples glinted evilly when she though she finally could get to kill the low down half-breed who had took the handsome lord away from her .

" DIE ! YOU DIRTY HALF-BREED !"

Rin wrapped her arms tightly around her son , and turned her back towards the crazy woman so she would not hurt Shura . Shutting her eyes tight , Rin waited for the blade to finish her off , but after a moment passed , still nothing happened . She slowly opened her eyes and took a glance at the back . She cried out happily when she saw her master standing there , his hand squeezing the woman's neck .

" Master Sesshoumaru !" Rin cried , putting Shura who had awakened onto the ground and ran towards him .

Sesshoumaru glanced at his mate and son , relief shot through him when he saw they were safe , he had came just in time to stop the woman from thrusting the blade into Rin's body . Turning his attention to the woman who had again nearly killed Rin , Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her neck and smirked as she suffered .

" Why did you want to kill Rin ? Speak and answer this Sesshoumaru !"

Fumiko looked at the handsome Lord Sesshoumaru . He was still as handsome as the day she met him 200 years ago , and she still loved him . She tried to speak , but was unable to do so . So , instead of voicing it out , she mouthed the reason .

"_Because I love you ……Lord Sesshoumaru……"_

A FEW MORE YEARS LATER

Rin kneeled in front of a gravestone and put some white flowers beside it . The gravestone belonged to a woman who had fell in love with her husband , Sesshoumaru . She trailed her finger along the words craved on the stone , Fu-Mi-Ko . This woman had tried to kill her several times , although she deserved nothing , Rin had found herself pitying the woman .

Rin recalled that day when her master/husband captured Fumiko on the spot . He had asked her the reason why she wanted to kill , and she had answered him by mouthing

' _I Love You ' ._ Her master was both shocked and surprised , but that reason had not satisfy him and he ordered Jaken to execute her the next day . Before the moment Fumiko was executed , Rin had went to see her personally so she could speak with her , but Fumiko refused to talk . And then , her head was chopped out .

Rin also remembered on the day Fumiko was executed , she had cried and begged her master not to feed Fumiko's dead body to the beasts . Her master was reluctant at first , saying that the woman deserved to be treated that way for attempting to kill her , but when she continued to cry , her master finally gave up . Rin had even asked the servants to set up a gravestone for Fumiko , ignoring the her master's faint protest .

" MAMA !MAMA !"

Rin looked up when she heard her daughters , Aya and Maya calling out for her . She turned and almost fell down when two small girls rushed into her embrace . Aya and Maya were identical twins , only Rin , Sesshoumaru and Shura were able to tell the difference between the two . When both of them looked up at her with their quivering golden eyes , she knew then their brother had pulled another prank on them .

" Mama , big brother put a spider in my hair !" Aya said , touching her long silver hair .

" Big brother bad ! Big brother put caterpillar in my hair too !" Maya said , also touching her silver hair .

Rin giggled , she had used to them complaining about the pranks Shura put on them . She did not understand why Shura found joy in bullying his own sisters , but she knew all his pranks meant them no harm .

" Yes , yes . Mama will tell Shura to stop bully you girls , is that all right ?"

Both Aya and Maya stared at their mother before saying ,

" Mama will not punish him , we better go tell Papa ." Aya said .

" Big brother will do everything Papa says , including not bullying us ." Maya said .

Both girls walked away talking , leaving their mother who was laughing at the back . Rin wiped the tears away from the corner of her eyes when she stopped laughing , she just couldn't help it , they were too adorable . Rin turned to stare at the gravestone for another while before she stood up and followed her daughters .

THE TRAINNING FIELD

Sesshoumaru looked at his son , Shura who was practicing his sword skills against one of his demon warrior . He watched as Shura successfully knocked the weapon off the warrior's hand and pointed the tip of the sword at the warrior's neck . Although his son was still young , but he had mastered his fighting skills perfectly , and had even defeated many opponent who were very much older than him .

" PAPA ! PAPAAAAA !"

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at his three-year-old daughters running from the other side of the field into him . He felt their hands clutched his pants and though they were trying to pull it down , but whenever they were behaving this way , it meant Shura had done something to them again . Looking at Shura , when he saw a smirk on his face and knew he had did it again .

" Papa , Shura put spider and caterpillar on our hair while we were sleeping !" they said together , pointing their fingers accusingly at Shura who was walking towards them .

" What ? You mean this ?" Shura said and showed them a huge slim worm in his hand , causing the girls to run away screaming , while he laughed and laughed until he fell to the ground . _Oh boy , they are so interesting ……_

Sesshoumaru sighed , shaking his head lightly after he watched his son scared off his daughters away again . He knew his son just found it interesting to trick his sisters , it was not that he detested them or something even though Aya and Maya were half-breed like their mother . Sesshoumaru looked at Rin when she slipped her hand into his , and smiled faintly when she giggled .

" Our children are so adorable , isn't it so , master ?"

" Ahh ……didn't I told you not to call me master anymore ?"

" Ops , I think I'm use to call you that . Are you displease ?" Rin asked , looking up at him with her quivering amber eyes .

" No , you can call me whatever you want , Rin ."

" Oh , look . Our daughters are back ."

Sesshoumaru bend down a little to allow his daughters to climb into his arms , then he felt two pair of arms came around his neck . They had already spend a lot of time running here and there , and he knew they were exhausted . It was time for their nap . He then watched as Shura went to Rin's side and touched the sleeve of her red kimono .

" Mother , can you sing ?" he asked .

Aya and Maya shifted slightly in their father's arms and looked hopefully at their mother. Rin searched her mind for a suitable song , staring at the clear blue sky , she smiled when she though of the song she always hear in her dreams . Then , she opened her lips and sang …

_On the land so many life_

_I had dreams that I could fly_

_Like a bird so wild and free_

_Where there are no boundaries_

_Soaring through the endless blue _

_If dreams came true……_

Sesshoumaru looked a bit surprise when he heard the song . It was the song he heard Rin's mother sang many years ago . He remembered when her mother sang , it was filled with sadness , but when he heard Rin sang , there were no sadness , only love and happiness . He had raised her from an infant into the lady today , his mate , the mother of his children , his lady . He was glad that he had went into the forest 18 years ago to rescue her in time , or else he might still be living in a life filled with emptiness . He was glad , so glad .

_I'll spread my wings I try _

_Let the wind so lift me high _

_Feel the breeze as it caress my face_

_And I can't just drifting away _

_In my heart the heart I know_

_I have been there once before_

_Close my eyes , and linger moment stand_

_I'll find the joy I knew _

_If dreams came true_

Both Sesshoumaru and Rin looked at each other with love in their eyes . Although they never say it out loud , but they knew the loved each other and wished to be with each other forever . _I Love You ……_

_La la la la one I fly_

_Shinning breeze and cast the sky_

_Let me at the passion sweet_

_And at last I'm free_

_Oh how gracefully I fly_

_Through the sky into the land_

_To a place that's bright of you_

_If dreams came true _

_Can see up the sea and sky_

_Have you dream the two could fly_

_Feel the breeze as it caress your face_

_And you just can't drifting away_

_In my heart the heart I see_

_This was always mean to be_

_Close your eyes , and link your heart and mine_

_I'll fly away with you_

_If dreams came true_

_La la la la one we fly_

_Shinning breeze and cast the sky_

_Let me at the passion sweet_

_And at last we're free_

_And at last we're free…………_

THE END 

A/N : This is the final chapter of ' His Lady ' , but I am writing a sequel to this and hopefully I can manage it well . Shura , Aya and Maya are so adorable and so playful , but don't forget they still have Sesshoumaru's blood in them . In the sequel , I'm going to make them a little icy evil . InuYasha and the rest might appear in the sequel also . So , please review and tell me anything . Till next time , Ja .

PS : Thanks for the reviews , it is the reviews that support me to continue writing my story . I LOVE YOU ALL ! MUAK !


End file.
